The Fabric of the Peaceful, By and By
by onkei
Summary: The companions are finally able to rest and settle down in Kaede's village once Naraku is defeated. Along with a monstrous storm, Inuyasha and the others receive unexpected visitors - bringing with them an opportunity for another adventure and confirmation that the rumors were true. Sango/Sokka & Inuyasha/Kagome
1. Prologue Looking Back & Moving On

**I don't own ****_Inuyasha_**** or ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It seemed like it was from a dream - as if it wasn't real. The way the soft snow looked coming down slowly towards him. His nose was cold and running a bit, but he didn't care. His face turned up to the sky and he watched the white flakes rain down. All he could see was endless, grey sky..

Sokka allowed himself to let go like this now. He usually was keeping watch on the outer walls of his little village, but with the war being over, he simply focused on the sting of the harsh winter air. He awoke at dawn to start the day, but instead of training the young ones for war, he watched the rest of the sunrise quietly. It was safe here back at home. His body was strong, but tired lately. Sokka couldn't believe it had been over a year since he was home with his tribe. Something suddenly disrupted his thoughts...

Through his heavy coat, Sokka felt a pressure form around his middle. He looked down and saw arms wrapped tightly around his torso. A teasing question erupted from the mysterious person who had captured him:

"Whatcha doin' Sokka?"

Suki.

Sokka turned in her arms and there she was. Her cheeks and nose were stained pink from the cold's cruel kisses. Her eyes were bright though, as they always were. Her hair attempted to escape the hood of her coat in the breeze, and a few strands tickled her face as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Daydreaming again?"

His heart lifted. He felt so thankful in that instant. More so than he would've ever imagined. Sokka was just thinking of their recent days preparing to face the Fire Lord, and how thankful he was that the war was finally over; but this feeling? It was utter bliss.

Sokka ignored Suki's start to speak again and he kissed her. Her lips were warm and he felt a comfort come over him and his cold body. His heart began to race. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

This is where it all began. It felt to him like it was only yesterday, not over 50 years ago. Inuyasha closed his eyes. No one was around now.

He could almost feel the wind rushing past him as he ran through the forest. His hand was sweaty from grasping the jewel tightly in his hand. The energy from the Shikon Jewel was already sending a chill deep into his flesh and bones. He remembered the adrenaline coursing through him and his body viciously halted by a piercing pain in his chest. Inuyasha watched the jewel slip from his fingers, and then he saw Kikyo - he saw the determination and hate in her eyes. Struggling to say something to her, his heart wept bitterly as he fell into a deep sleep.

The aura of energy had always been strong from this tree. Today however it seemed as if it was bringing him right back to the fateful day when he and Kikyo were cruelly deceived by the monster that was Naraku. He remembered it so clearly.

_I almost don't believe he is actually dead. There have been so many destroyed lives, illusions, deceptions... I can't believe it's finally over._

For so long, Inuyasha and his companions have fought the demon Naraku. A mere human named Onigumo desired Kikyo so much so that he sold himself to demons for a stronger body, aware of the spiritual consequences. The demons devoured Onigumo, and Naraku was born. Naraku, who had caused so much damage. He hurt so many people without mercy or remorse. Inuyasha had been ready to give his life to a woman he loved, then his life changed in the course of one day.

But Inuyasha and the others had gotten their revenge. Naraku is dead and gone. The young priestess has finally been set free and her soul can rest easy. She died knowing how much Inuyasha wanted and needed to protect her with his life too. Kikyo passed on quietly in his arms as he felt her cold lips fall away from him. She was peaceful-looking when her body went up into the heavens.

Inuyasha felt tears burning to fall down his cheeks - he decided he wouldn't stop them. No one is here to see them.

"It is finished."

* * *

**Rate/review/enjoy thoroughly.  
More to come very soon. ~Love, Liv**


	2. Chapter I - Wind and Rain

**CHAPTER I - WIND AND RAIN**

* * *

There was a threatening storm looming over Inuyasha's forest. What was once a cloudless sky soon turned into a darkness that made everyone feel uneasy. With the sun's warm rays suddenly gone, the villagers stopped in their tracks and looked up. Some children pointed in excitement before their mothers dragged them home. The clouds grew fast and strong, looking as tall as the mountains.

Murmurs of caution and confusion were exchanged by the villagers while they began to retrace their paths back home. The wind picked up causing the trees to moan in protest. The red autumn leaves blew off the trees and danced against their will with the wind. The dusty, trodden paths became decorated by drops of light rain, turning it into warm, brown earth.

Priestess Kaede's wooden hut swayed gently with the brewing storm.

"Wow, the wind is really picking up!" Shippo's observation of the obvious seemed to only worry Lady Kaede even more.

Shippo and Kohaku were sitting across from each other with a black and red checkered board between them. The pieces placed on the board began to rattle from the wind blowing through the hut. They gathered up Kagome's game and put it away. It began to pour heavily outside when Kohaku and Shippo lit a fire to keep the room warm.

A man quietly knocked on the hut's doorframe and respectfully slipped inside. His black ponytail dripped water onto the floor. His bare chest and shoulders shimmered with the rain. Mud caked his bare feet and shins. His body rose and fell rapidly, as he was just running through the village to report to Lady Kaede.

He breathlessly told her, "Everyone in the village is accounted for except for Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

Shippo exclaimed, "Inuyasha and Kagome? Where could they be?"

Kaede did not answer Shippo. Instead she responded to the man with a simple nod of acknowledgment, which was also his que to leave. She heard the man's footsteps quicken as he ran through the rain back to his home. It was kind of him to scout the area and make sure everyone was tucked away safely from the incoming storm.

_This wind and this water…These forces are strong and seem so unnatural. What could this mean? _

* * *

"Where did this rain come from?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

She was being carried by a white-haired, half-dog demon named Inuyasha. A demon carrying a human through the rain on his back - unheard of. The wind bit Kagome's cheeks as they rushed through the air, back towards the village. She got some refuge by burying her face in Inuyasha's back while he moved. Even this simple gesture made the both of them blush madly.

Kagome was listening to the wind rush by when suddenly Inuyasha's steps came to a stop. She braced herself in time as he landed in a tree and let her down. Her feet found the soft earth when she thought she would have to balance herself on a branch. Taking a good look Kagome realized they were in a cave-like shelter made of a canopy of trees and leaves. The ground was soft with leaves and grass. They were on top of a revene looking into the valley, right on top of the village. Kagome and Inuyasha were practically sitting in the middle of the storm itself although the magnificant trees guarded them from the rain and wind.

"Wow, this is so beautiful! Look at all the colors..."

Pigeon-toed and clumsy, Kagome walked across the small area closer to the edge of their "cave" to observe the golds and reds that decorated the walls. Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

"Try not to get yourself killed, would ya?"

A strong arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her away from the edge overlooking the deep valley.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She felt her face start to burn when Inuyasha held her.

Before she had time to protest, they found themselves looking at each other, Inuyasha's arm still lingering on her lower back. She saw right through his stubborness and big ego most of the time. He seemed to always be so irritable but there were moments like these when his gold eyes would soften. He did not look away from Kagome.

_What is he thinking?_

It had been 6 months since she had decided to permanently stay here in Inuyasha's time. Although the first week or so was awkward because Kikyo's death still lingered in everyones' minds, things started to return to the way they were. Instead of collecting jewel fragments, Kagome, Inuyasha and the others would busy themselves protecting the village or even traveling the country to fight other forces of evil.

Everything had been ordinary. This wasn't ordinary. What was happening between them now they haven't experienced for almost a year or more. Where they were now, and what was happening... It was romantic?

_What's happening?_

Their environment was almost too perfect for it. The autumn leaves fell harmoniously in different shades of red and yellow around them. The mist from the storm rushed in, waking Kagome's senses and moistening her pink cheeks. Inuyasha gazed down at her, not releasing her from his grasp just yet.

Inuyasha moved backwards towards a large tree trunk behind him, bringing Kagome with him as he said simply, "Come here."

She obeyed, struggling to find words. She realized the expression on her face might be off-putting. She closed her mouth that was hung open in shock.

_Damn, I wish I could just calm down! Just relax. _She took a deep breath and decided she would accepted whatever was going to happen next.

Inuyasha slowly sunk to the ground bringing Kagome down with him. His arm was clasped around her middle still. He leaned back with his back against the tree. After adjusting, he reached his arms back out and practically lifted Kagome off the ground and onto his lap with ease. Kagome was certain her heart was going to leap out of her throat. It was all happening so fast and she was surprised to get such affection from him.

"You're gonna get a cold, stupid."

Kagome laughed nervously and felt Inuyasha smile as she nestled underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her gently to his chest. She could hear his beautiful, human heart beating. It was beating faster than hers.


End file.
